


【金三角】纹身

by Flower10



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower10/pseuds/Flower10
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, 金三角
Kudos: 2





	【金三角】纹身

“唔——”  
金振焕趴在床上，张嘴咬住自己的手指。下一秒那可怜的根手指被金韩彬解救出来，他沉默着，把自己的手指横到金振焕齿间。  
金振焕顿了一下，用舌头把那根手指顶了出去，紧紧闭上嘴。  
“几南尼，没事的。”金韩彬揉着他的头，另一只手固执停留在嘴边，摩挲着微微颤抖的唇瓣，低声哄道，“张嘴，疼就咬我。”  
金振焕却死死咬住牙关，不肯张嘴了。  
他上衣被推至腰部，下身一丝不挂，两条腿被黑色皮带捆在两块活动板上，一左一右分得很开。金知元就站在两块活动板之间，一手掰着金振焕的屁股，另一只手拿着纹身针，颤颤巍巍往白生生的臀缝里戳。  
金知元看着自己抖得跟帕金森似的右手，总觉得会不小心扎到别的地方，犹犹豫豫地不敢落下下一针。  
他干笑着，嘴里絮絮叨叨的道歉：“啊......对不起——啊......”  
仿佛他才是那个受酷刑的人。  
金韩彬忍不住了，扭头吼他：“哥你快点！”  
“知道了——啊C！”金知元深吸一口气，凝神往臀缝戳。

B O B B Y

不过是最常写的这5个字母，现在由自己亲手用永不褪色的颜料纹入爱人的皮肤，意义立马就变得神圣起来。  
纹的地方是臀缝，从尾椎开始，一直要到后穴口，暧昧至极。这个位置是金振焕亲自选的，那时他们仨刚做完一轮，小小软软的哥躺在两人之间，像是心血来潮一般，突然说：“我想要个纹身。”  
“纹什么？”金韩彬问，脑袋还埋在金振焕颈窝里乱拱。  
金振焕捉住一只在身上乱摸的手，带着它向下——他侧过身子，与不得不从他颈间退出来的金韩彬对上视线。  
金振焕笑起来，看着他，带着手指摸上自己汗津津的尾骨，顺着臀缝慢慢向下滑。  
“纹在这里。”他说，“Bobby，B.I。”  
他看到金韩彬眼睛因惊讶而睁大，眼瞳深处有光射出来，点亮了他深邃的眼。他感到摩挲臀缝的手被反客为主地扣住，手指指节粗大，是金知元的手。  
“就这么喜欢我们吗，南尼？”金知元问，他坐起来，卡着金振焕细腰把他抱到腿上趴着，又把那个臀尖透着红的屁股抬高，放在眼下仔仔细细的打量。  
金振焕的屁股很漂亮，小小圆圆，弧度饱满，皮肤滑嫩，后穴刚被灌溉过，还在微微收缩，一口一口地吐出透明的汁水。金知元用指尖蘸了点，滑过臀缝，让那儿变得黏叽叽亮晶晶。  
金韩彬也凑过来，揉着他哥的后颈，声音温柔得不像话：“几南尼要永远属于我们吗？”  
“嗯。”金振焕说。  
“这儿，要只让我们进去吗？”金韩彬又问，往穴里刺入一个指节。  
“嗯。”  
“阿一古啊。”金知元心都化了。  
金韩彬脸色却有点不好：“万一，以后后悔了怎么办？”  
金振焕从胳膊中抬起脸，瞪了他一眼：“不会。”

两人都没有接话。

这是三个人的拔河游戏，过于畸形的爱，抓着绳尾的他们互相看着眼色，小心翼翼维护着微妙的平衡。  
手里的橡皮筋越绷越紧，渐渐生出裂痕，没人愿意放手，但总有一天会到达极限的。

那时候大家都会遍体鳞伤。

金振焕又把头埋进胳膊里，声音闷闷传出来：“后悔了，记忆就会被删除吗？这十年的时间能轻易无视掉吗？不会的。”

他们早就被印上了另外两人的印记。就算未来的某一天分开了，走向不同的路，爱上完全不同的人，印记是不会消失的。  
已经发生过的故事可以被时间冲淡，但无法被抹去。

“不纹了——我不要纹了......”金振焕抽泣着，整个人完全被汗水打湿了。  
“哥，哥，几南尼——就快完了，再一会。”金韩彬半蹲在金振焕面前，用手指抹去金振焕脸上的水渍，低声哄着。  
他认真看着金振焕，似乎要把出现在他脸上的每一丝痛楚都牢记。  
“好疼。”金振焕咬着下唇，啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。  
他身上有无数纹身，纹那些的时候从未掉过眼泪。可这次只有金知元金韩彬在，有了可以尽情撒娇的人，疼痛便被无限放大了。

金知元也唰唰往下淌汗，他用手臂抹了把脸，继续抖着手刻字。

臀缝里红肿的不像话，细砂一般的红色甚至蔓延至臀瓣，好在就差最后那个“Y”没纹上去了。  
前面负责安抚的金韩彬献上嘴唇，吻住金振焕的唇。可金振焕完全没有接吻的心情，他都快委屈死了，这人还来烦他，金振焕狠狠咬了金韩彬一下。  
金韩彬闷笑一声，也没躲，缠住他的舌头吮吸。

另一边金知元纹下最后一笔，长长松了口气：“到你了。”  
“还能继续吗，几南尼？”金韩彬问，他嘴破了一块，以至于咬字含含糊糊的，“今天先这样吧？”

这家伙，话是这么说，要是真的就这样结束的话，之后就会表现很寂寞，仿佛自己被抛弃了似的。金振焕长长呼出口气：“也就两个字母了。”  
“好。”金韩彬忍了忍，还是让笑意跑到脸上。他揉了揉金振焕的后颈，起身与金知元交换，“马上就好，我会很快的，哥再忍忍。”  
“嗯。”金振焕吸着鼻子，乖乖点头。  
“真是。”金知元在床边蹲下，伸手在那张因为疼痛而发白的小脸上抹了两把，“我眼泪都出来了，看到吗？”  
他指着自己脸上一颗眼泪让金振焕看，手还在微微发着颤。  
“你为什么哭啊，明明疼的人是我。”金振焕伸出手，拭去那颗泪。  
“很痛啊。”金知元包住他的手，祈求道，“南尼不要再因为我疼了。”  
他眉眼都耷拉下来，满脸的难过：“我心都要碎了。”

“啊！好痛！这地方为什么这么痛啊！”金知元崩溃抓头。  
他坐在操作椅里，腿搭在两个分得很开的活动板上，牛仔裤解了裤带，内裤被拉下，露出胯部。  
金振焕站在他两腿间，拎着他腿间软趴趴的那根东西，认真往柱体朝下的那面上纹字。  
“爱情本来就是疼痛文学。”金韩彬说得高深莫测，他圈着金振焕的腰，摁着金知元一条腿，像个来看热闹的吃瓜群众。  
“下一个就到了你了，臭小子！”金知元暴躁嚷嚷，“到时候再说这些屁话吧，真是！”  
金韩彬嗤笑一声，不过是疼痛而已，只要是金振焕给予的，无论什么他都甘之如饴。他往金振焕脸上亲了一口。  
“别闹。”金振焕拐了他一下，又温柔地揉了把龟头，俯身在那亲了一口，安抚道，“马上就好了，지已经结束了哦。”

往这地方纹身和自己动手的主意是这俩人提出的，既然要纹就一起纹，自己动手也更有意义。  
金振焕欣然同意，兴致勃勃地把金知元先摁进椅子里，开始了标地盘大业。他抓起那根东西左右打量，皱起鼻子嫌弃道：“软趴趴的。”  
金韩彬立马发出嘲笑，金知元却没有被激怒，反而笑道：“只有南尼才能叫醒它。”  
暧昧又下流。  
金振焕嘴角愉悦地弯起，他弯下腰，整根吃进嘴里，腮帮立马被塞得鼓鼓囊囊。金韩彬垂眼看了一阵，伸手戳了戳。

结果在正式开始纹身之前，金振焕又被两人联合起来欺负了一次。  
“啊——”  
他被金韩彬与椅子上的金知元夹在中间，撅着屁股轮流吞吐两根即将永久被打上他的印记的东西。

——지나

都是他的。

金韩彬眼神专注，双手很稳。  
他在完成一件艺术品。  
臀缝整条的变红了，红色最重的地方浮肿着，拥簇着一串黑色的字母：Bobby B.I。  
实在是过于漂亮了。  
金韩彬怔怔看着，抹去一颗颤巍巍沁出的血珠。  
太要命了，以后这个地方会被他们爱不释手的反复吮吸把玩，若不是伤口需要恢复的时间，他现在就想吻上去。

啪，金知元打了个响指。  
金韩彬茫然看向他。  
“解开。”金知元说。  
床上金振焕拉着他的手，哭得上气不接下气。金韩彬眨了眨眼，终于把神志拉回来。

束缚着双腿的皮带被松开，下一秒金振焕被金知元单手拎起来抱进怀里，亲吻落在他汗津津的额头：“结束了，没事了。”  
金振焕抽噎一声，紧紧环住他脖颈。  
“我爱你。”金知元说，轻拍着他的后背，与后面的金韩彬四目相对，“我们都爱你。”  
金韩彬走过来，张开双臂环住他们：“是的，我们都爱你。”

要是能长久好了，我们。  
和永不褪色的纹身一起，爱到爱消失的那一刻，迎来完美的happy ending。


End file.
